gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Love Can Last Through Fallen Flags.
Love Can Last Through Fallen Flags is a video game set in New York in the year of 2016. Plot. Ryan Shannon is a senior at a High School in Beacon, New York. The game starts out in the Boy's locker room at the end of the day. Ryan plans to break up with his phsycotic girlfriend Shawna, but is advised not to by his twin brother Bryan. Ryan being hardheaded how ever does anyway. Shawna threatens to kill him, and later that night she enters his room at home through a window. Ryan (who is secretly hiding under blankets.) jumps at her and grabs her arm when she gets glose to his bed. She manages to break from his grip and the two get in a massive fight destroying the room. In the middle of the fight, Ryan grabs Shawna's arm. Bryan comes rushing in with a gun and turns on the light revealing that Shawna has a knife. Bryan shoots at Shawna but misses her. Shawna is eventually taken into custody by the police. The next day Bryan takes Ryan to a concert to get his mind off of the last night's fight. At the Concert, Ryan meets a beautiful girl named Ashley O'Kelly and askes her for her phone number, she gives it to him and asks him to call her. At the same time in the concert a man named Stepfan Drachev (who is a Russian Ultranationalist spy in America) is speaking with his superior about needing test subjects to use in his experiments. he looks over and sees Ryan talking to Ashley, automatically he knows they are perfect. The game skips to 3 months later. Ashley is still dating Ryan. on vacation on Staten Island Ashley is kidnapped by Drachev. Ryan Realizing this gathers his friends and sets out to find her. His friend Vera sees her riding in a Semi later that night. After a car chase Ryan jumps on the semi and rides it to Drachev's secret base. Ryan follows Ashley to Drachev's torture room, where he is ambushed and taken captive as well. After a few hours one of the Guards opens his cell and Ryan ambushes him. It is revealed that the Guard is a C.I.A. agent and is there to investigate Drachev. With the help of the guard Ryan searches for Ashley. Ryan corners Drachev who is holding Ashley captive above a hot pit of oil. Drachev drops Ashley into the pit of oil and a sword fight between Ryan and Drachev insues. eventually Drachev loses his balance and falls into the pit. Ryan rescues a very badly burned Ashley. Drachev comes out of the pit burned but alive, but is thrown back down into the oil by Ryan. Ashley is Burned but survives and Ryan still loves her. In the Final scene Ryan, Bryan, Ashley, and Vera along with their friends are asked to join the C.I.A. and they all accept. meanwhile back down in the pit, a burned body of Drachev slowly rises to the surface of the oil pit. he is still alive and is taken back to Russia. Levels 1. Bringing a gun to a knife fight 2. Chance encounter 3. King of evil 4.Staten Island Raiders 5. S.A.R. 6. Vera's plan 7.Nightmares 8.Darkening clouds 9, Vera's sighting 10, Chase in the dark 11. Following a Red Herring 12. Ambush in the alley 13. The Truth 14. Burning flame 15. Fight for life Category:Video Games Category:Games